Monroe
Name: Monroe Age: 36 Sex: M Basic physical appearance and attributes: Male caucasian, 6’2”, 180lbs. Black hair and moustache, blue eyes. Monroe is attractive to women, especially women that like “bad boys”, but not especially so. Numerous scars from bullet and knife wounds, and healed TDC lesions. Weapons and armor: Automatic Rifle, .44 Magnum (no scope), machete. Will substitute with a Infiltrator, 10mm SMG, or 9-Iron as appropriate. Wears Combat Armor or Raider Commando armor, Chinese Commando Hat and Authority glasses. Personality: Monroe has survived twenty years in some of the toughest Raider gangs East of the Mississippi, and it shows. He gives off a hard, feral vibe that the average Wastelander tends to find frightening. (Terrifying Presence). While he has no problem with using coercion and intimidation to get what he wants if necessary, he doesn’t kill “Squares” (Wastelanders, townspeople) without just provocation….it’s bad for business. Enemies he despises for whatever reason may be dispatched creatively if time allows. Monroe was promoted to be one of Ashur’s lieutenants in the wake of Wehrner’s failed coup, this assignment is a test of his abilities….though a major consideration in why he was chosen was his ability to get along reasonably well with the notoriously difficult Calypso. He is polite and respectful when dealing with Ashur, harsh but fair to his subordinates, surly towards slaves or those who don't serve Ashur but is capable of being polite when necessary...such as dealing with customers or when patronizing prostitutes. Monroe has a fetish for prostitutes, and is uninterested in a conventional romantic relationship. He has patronized both Shelby and Calypso in the past and plans on spending a large chunk of his spare time at the Elusive Rose. Occupation: Pitt Raider Faction: Moriarty…as long as it serves Ashur’s interests Backstory: Monroe was born in what was Monroeville, PA in 2243. Captured in a raid on his settlement in 2258 by the Iron Hands Gang, a Raider Gang that terrorized Western Pennsylvania in the 2240s and 2250s, he fought back against his captors enough to where they decided to recruit him into the Gang rather than sell him. After two years as a probationary member, he became trusted enough to be jumped-in to the Steel Fists in 2260, a week before the Gang's leader made the fateful decision to raid the recently established Pitt. Ashur, needing more soldiers for his plan and not wanting to waste resources on a pitched battle, challenged the leader to a duel to the death, with the prize for the winner being leadership of both Gangs. As a highly trained Brotherhood Paladin is a very dangerous opponent in close combat, it was not surprising that Ashur won easily. Now leaderless, the Iron Hands...including 17 year old Monroe.... swore fealty to Ashur and joined the swelling ranks of the Pitt Raiders. Like most Raiders recruited in this fashion, he was quickly won over by Ashur's strength, charisma, and vision and became fiercely loyal to him. As Monroe, unlike most Raiders, had some formal education and is fully literate, he was noticed by Ashur and given assignments of increasing importance. After Wehrner’s failed coup, Monroe was promoted to fill one of the vacant spots at the top of Ashur’s leadership structure. His first test as one of Ashur’s Lieutenants is an assignment to the Capital Wasteland, where Ashur is plotting to assist a ally to gain control of the slave trade in the area to provide a steady stream of suitable workers for the Pitt’s ever growing Industrial base. If Monroe can find markets for the products of the Pitt’s factories, so much the better. He was also apprised of an infiltrator in Paradise Falls, and the means to contact her. Arriving in the Capital Wasteland with a small force, he contacted Ashur’s ally, Calypso as he had been directed. Calypso told him of Grayditch, a joint venture between Moriarty and Paradise Falls. Not only was the current leader of Paradise Falls, Jimmy Leggio, there to personally oversee operations, but he had unknowingly brought the infiltrator with him. The first step in Calypso’s game was to separate Moriarty from Leggio, and Calypso had some ideas how Monroe could do that……